Apples
by Kaiyote
Summary: Pirates of the Caribbean: What did Captain Barbossa want the dress back for exactly?


**Title:** Apples   
**Email**: vardametwen@yahoo.com   
**Rating:** G / PG-13 (I guess for the weirdness factor.)   
**Paring:** none really. But if you want, use your imagination from what you're reading.   
**Summary:** What did Captain Barbossa want the dress back for exactly?   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean.   
**Warning:** Well...it is sorta slashy. But it's leaning toward the wierd/disturbing side.   
**Notes:** I thought of this the second time I saw the movie...I just wondered 'Why would Barbossa want the dress back?' And with me and my 'disturbing' mind this is what happened. I'm pretty sure I got all of the pirates names right. but if you need help I think I can help: Ragetti = The 'Eyeball' Guy. Pintel = The 'I can't believe you said Pallé' (Don't know the correct way to spell the word) Guy. Bo'Sun = The 'Really Scary Looking' Guy 'With The Weird Things Around His Eyes' Guy'. 

  
  
  
  
**Apples**   
  


  
  
"The captain requests your presences," Ragetti giggled bouncing back and forth on his feet.   
  
"Yes," Pintel agreed, "The captain requests your presence immediately."   
  
"Why should I go with you?" Will shouted, or trying his best to shout, but the only sound that emitted from his throat was a hoarse whisper.   
  
"You be going to the captain," Bo'sun yelled, making it seem so loud that the entire boat shook.   
  
Will sighed and nodded. He followed them out of his cell when they opened it and through the different stairs and halls, until they reached the captain's quarters. Will was shoved inside as soon as the door opened.   
  
"You wait here for the captain," Bo'sun said sharply glaring at Will, "He becoming soon."   
  
Bo'sun shut the door and walked away, leaving Pintel and Ragetti inside the room with Will.   
  
Ragetti giggled a little as Pintel began to talk, "The captain also so ye must will this."   
  
Ragetti giggled again and handed something that Will could not see to Pintel, "Ye must wear this!"   
  
Will stared at what was in Pintel's hands. Will shook his head. There was no way what he thought there was in Pintel's hands…there was no way that could be a…dress!   
  
"Ye better be putting on!" Ragetti giggled.   
  
"I will not!" Will shouted, there was no way he was going to wear a dress.   
  
"If ye don't," Pintel started, "It is going to be getting mighty bad for yer nether-regions."   
  
Pintel and Ragetti both grinned at this and looked from their swords to Will. Will gulped as they did this.   
  
'What's worse?' Will thought, 'Wearing a dress, or…well you know?'   
  
Will sighed and took the dress from Pintel's hands; he shook his head. If anyone ever heard about this Will would never hear the end to it, but it was better than the alternative.   
  
Pintel and Ragetti looked disappointed but left anyways, grumbling about how they never got to do anything 'fun'. Will sighed and looked at the dress wondering how he was going to fit in it, or if he even would fit in it.   
  
"Are you ready for me yet," Will heard Captain Barbossa ask through the door, "…William?"   
  
"Um…" Will started, "I'm just need a…few more…moments."   
  
Will managed to fit into the dress quite quickly, "I'm ready," Will mumbled, "Captain."   
  
"Good," Will heard Barbossa say as he opened the door and entered it.   
  
"Now," Barbossa started, "I bet you are hungry aren't you, Will?"   
  
Will nodded as Barbossa lead him to a table with so much food on it. Will stared cautiously at the food, but sat down in a chair anyways.   
  
"…Will," Barbossa stared a grin on his face, "Won't you try…the apples?"   
  
Will look at the apple cautiously, but ate it anyway. He couldn't help hearing the sound of the captain sighing to himself.   
  
"Now William," Barbossa started again his face seeming to glow lightly as if from some kind of happiness at the thought of apples, "Won't you try…the wine? Or would you like another…apple?"   
  
  
  
the end. 


End file.
